What if?
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: What if certain things happene differently? Hopefully answers those what if questions. First chapters a test, to see if anyone likes it so if you do review and tell me and I'll update. Thanks all.


What if

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN DON'T WHO! Aaah, now that's out of the way this is a new fic that I thought up when I couldn't fall asleep!

That's what happens when you have that much cola before going to bed! Seriously though if I owned Doctor Who than, he and Jack would be making out. Rose would still be in the series and a whole buncha other stuff.

Summary: This is a story (perhaps with loads of chapters or maybe it'll just be a oneshot, I haven't decided yet). The length is equal to how popular it is, which means reviews people!

It's basically an amalgamation of all those what if questions that everyone asks when watching the series.

Like what would have happened it Donna Noble had come a few minutes earlier and saw that he was crying at the end of Doomsday? How would she have reacted? And what would have happened if in 'The Satan Pit", the person who the Doctor saved (Ida something), had woken up in the TARDIS?

Would she have shot him?

And especially those big questions, including the biggest of them all what would have happened if Rose hadn't been stranded in another dimension?

Or if The Doctor had been pulled through by himself? Or with Rose?

If you wanna know my answers to these questions read on!

Pairings: Haven't really thought about it all that much...really. I guess the basic Rose Doctor,

and Jack and everything that moves! Heh heh

CHAPTER ONE

THE RUNAWAY BRIDE (slightly altered version)

The last time The Doctor was this sad, was when he saw Gallifrey his home planet burning during the time war. When he saw loved ones die the horror and turmoil of the last time war.

But that pain had been different it was more as if a huge hole had been cut out of him, like a small part of his being had died.

But this, this pain was different, it was more if an ache a searing ache that The Doctor knew would become a new hole.

If it's one thing The Doctor prided himself on it's being optimistic (as well as brilliant), even after the loss of his home and people. He kept going trying to be hopeful that someone, anyone else had survived!

But this final loss was so final there was nothing he could do! She was gone and there was nothing he could do! It made him feel so useless (a feeling he wasn't used to).

And the worst thing was it had been the Daleks again. They had taken Gallifrey and everyone he'd ever known and loved and they'd done it again they'd taken Rose.

As he stood there in the TARDIS control room, silently crying he could almost feel the hole in his heart widening.

But there was nothing he could do life went on and therefore so did evil. He would go on like he always did, carrying on no matter what saving the world!

Just as he was about to wipe away his tears a woman in a wedding dress appeared right in front of him!

In the TARDIS "what?" he exclaimed several times.

"Where am I?" she yelled, oh yeah a loud one thought The Doctor.

"What is this place!"

"Where the hell am I!"

Donna Noble was sooo happy she was about to get married. Her of all people, (and it wasn't to her cousin as some people had suggested).

Smiling broadly as she walked down the aisle she couldn't believe her luck in landing such an attractive man!

Then she stopped gaining some strange looks from family and friends, something felt wrong, it was like a sudden bout of flu or something. Then she screamed something was horribly wrong she was disappearing! And god only knows what was happening to her.

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console pressing buttons trying to figure out where she and come from, who or what she was and most importantly how she had gotten into the TARDIS.

In all his haste he completely forgot to wipe his tears off.

He walked right up to the not so blushing bride and scanned her with his sonic screwdriver,

"Stop bleeping me!" she yelled.

Donna was to say the least completely freaking out, only seconds ago literally seconds ago she was in the church about the marry the man of his dreams.

And now she was, she didn't know where she was now!

She was in a strange room with a large console looking thing, in the middle with all sorts of handles and knobs and switches.

And to top it all off there was this skinny looking weirdo running around pressing buttons, then suddenly he stopped what he was doing ran right up to her and starting sort of bleeping her.

"Stop bleeping me" she yelled and he stepped back a little. Since he was standing so close to her she could clearly see him now.

He was taller than the average man, with short brown slightly Mohawk hair. And he had deep brown eyes.

He was wearing a pinstriped suit, with glasses in his shirt pocket. But the strangest thing about him was the fact that he seemed to have been crying, recently too.

As she stared as that for a few seconds he seemed to realize what she was looking at and he hastily wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

End of chapter one enjoy and please review!

No flames be nice they make me cry!


End file.
